


命名日

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 他们以前总是一起过命名日的。别忘了阅读notes :）
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	命名日

硬质塑料袋上细细的透明提带勒痛着詹姆的手，袋子里装着时令水果，菲仕兰坎皮纳甜牛奶和油腻的麦当劳。超市里冷气很足，收银小姐结算总金额，抓住时机给了他一个羞涩，隐秘的微笑——这微笑快得像一道光，锋利的刀一样硬生生切开空气——紧接着它咔嚓一声消失了，就像一扇门突然打开又猛的关上。她把快餐放到卡佛的书上面（瑟曦或许需要），现在它也变得油油腻腻（瑟曦会杀了我）。收银小姐懒洋洋打个呵欠，目光越过詹姆的肩膀等待下一个结算的顾客。

今天是命名日。他的和她的。但是姐姐好像已经忘记了。不过就算她记得，他也不认为她会有任何表示。詹姆回家，把脏了的卡佛搁在桌子上，然后打开笔记本电脑。瑟曦当然是不在，当然是不在。屏幕蓝莹莹的光打到他的脸上，他点击信箱，开始写信。他简短地写“命名日快乐！”并很快地急促地点击了发送；故作欢快的语气。他把电脑屏幕轻轻压下去，用左手按住双眼，这么持续了一会儿，然后走进厨房倒了一满杯霞多丽，一口气喝干净了。厨房很暗，客厅里没关的电视机里正在呱啦呱啦自顾自地放着周六夜现场；瑟曦最喜欢倚靠的地方积上了薄薄一层灰尘（“弟弟，我不喜欢你这样”），书已经积放了有五六本了，没翻开过。

姐姐……瑟曦。命名日快乐。

-

几乎每个命名日瑟曦都会逃开劳勃和他单独出去（想想看，一年一度只有他们两人，詹姆得有多期待），其实根本不用逃开，劳勃显然认为他的家庭没有在外猎艳有意思。劳勃死了以后，瑟曦就不那么小心翼翼了，但是“父亲也一样危险”。瑟曦很少为这天庆祝。不知道是觉得没有必要还是想起母亲让她伤心，他觉得后者似乎不太可能；况且瑟曦的时间表是那么满，她渴望着焦灼的旋转华丽的派对。就像现在，她不去庆祝自己的诞生却情愿为一个并不深交的朋友举杯。詹姆身边站着一个长相老成的女人，头发染成奶油色，发根显现出的琥珀棕却出卖了她。她的粉底痕迹太重，眼影的颜色完全不搭调，香水又是不合时宜的熏木香味。她滔滔不绝地和詹姆说话，用的是母亲对儿子交心的夸张语气。出于礼貌，詹姆附和着她，因此她说得更起劲儿了。詹姆真担心，她那也许存在也许不存在的丈夫会不会被这些无聊的废话淹死。“……请原谅，但是你看起来好像不是很喜欢这里啊。要我说，年轻人应该把时间浪费在更实用的东西上嘛。我女儿，我女儿就是喜欢漂亮的、热闹的地方，所以我才跟着她来的，我总该看着她，你说对吧？”

“很明智。”詹姆勉强回应，扬起目光寻找瑟曦。

女人揪住他的袖口，呲牙一笑：“我想我大概知道你在找谁。”她的手扬起，指向一个人头攒动的地方。

瑟曦正游刃有余地以她惯用的调情方式和一个男人交谈：不耐烦，轻柔，带着一点讥讽。他看出来瑟曦对这人不太感兴趣，只是对释放魅力和接受夸赞习以为常。那个人掩盖不住脸上的喜悦与得意（瑟曦到哪里，哪里就蓬荜生辉）；瑟曦看到他了，给了他一个甜美而公式化的微笑。詹姆强压住走上前去的冲动，回到提供饮料的地方。

他没有等太久。瑟曦很快结束了交谈，她的厌倦总是来得很快又很没规律，让人摸不着头脑（“很高兴认识你，现在再见了”）。那个男人浮夸而无力地挽留，然而就像他抓不住一道光一样，他也一样捕捉不住瑟曦。瑟曦朝詹姆款款走来，心不在焉地扯下手上奶油色的手套。

“你看起来不是很开心，弟弟。”瑟曦衣裙窸窣，出现在詹姆身边。她伸手拿过一杯金酒，玻璃杯口留下一点唇彩。“你怎么不去和那些女孩子们聊聊天啊。噢，我敢肯定她们一定非常乐意。”

詹姆把她的高脚杯拿过来，捏着脆弱细长的杯颈部，尽他最大努力让自己不那么焦灼。“今天就喝这些。”

她微笑。“詹姆，你不适合派对。”

“恰恰相反。”詹姆印着她在杯口残存的红色喝了一口杯子里的酒。“但是你知道今天我一点都不想来的。”

“也许我知道为什么。”

“你当然知道。”

瑟曦从他手里拿回玻璃杯，浅金色的酒液滑入她的喉咙。现在酒精起了作用，滋养着她的勇气与恣肆。她踮起脚。凑近詹姆的耳边，肩头金发四月风暴般灿烂滑落。她让他到走廊去，她给他五分钟准备。

詹姆把一只手滑到她的裙下，另一只手探到她衣裙背后，解开在蝴蝶骨处的亚麻系带。他亲吻她的颈项；她的身体不由自主地轻微颤抖——因为愉悦，激情以及荷尔蒙。瑟曦和他，他们对这种半公开的隐秘行为轻车熟路，习以为常，而且或多或少，他们对自己非凡的掩盖能力都有一丝丝骄傲。噢，最危险的一次是在泰温的房间里。瑟曦的主意。如果被发现，父亲一定会杀了他们。但是当然，他们从来没有被发现过。瑟曦的喘气开始变得急促。

“现在？”詹姆在她耳边低声询问。

“就在这里。”瑟曦亲吻他的耳廓。

“命名日礼物？”

她格格地笑了，她招牌式的，让人浮想联翩的轻松而风情万种的笑声。

“如果你需要。当然。”

-

他们常常说生活不会事事如你所愿，也许真是这样。至少瑟曦永远不可能对谁真正满意。乔佛里死后，瑟曦不再热衷于社交活动，她和詹姆之间开始出现裂痕，浅浅的负罪感粘在他的身上，詹姆认为瑟曦让他相信这一切都是他的错。提利昂告诉他：“我们亲爱的姐姐啊，噢，她当然是故意的，你对她负罪感越深，你亏欠她也就越多——”是啊，他毫不怀疑，某种程度上，瑟曦以这样的手段来控制她身边的人。

但是瑟曦她确实疲倦而失落。她和他一样开始褪色，而那曾是她最痛恨并且恐惧的。甜美亲和的秋玫瑰玛格丽成为了新的社交焦点；甚至就连这一点，也使瑟曦看他的眼神充满责怪。毫无疑问，瑟曦依然漂亮，傲慢但是空虚；她的怒火更甚以往。如果不是因为提利昂，也许詹姆还能够以他无穷无尽的耐心和对她毫无保留的爱消磨瑟曦无可奈何的怨气与怒意。可是正如他们所说，生活不会事事如你所愿。瑟曦也不会。

“这就是你给我的答复？真是绝妙的命名日礼物啊。”詹姆压抑不住怒气，把传票扔到她面前，“你承诺过我的。”

“我承诺过你不伤害他，”她张大翡翠色的眸子，双眉中间因疑惧出现细细的纹路，“……在他不伤害我家人的前提下。”

“提利昂也是你的家人。”

瑟曦干巴巴地敷衍地笑了一下，伸出一只手臂越过桌面，轻柔地按在他的手腕上面。“我不想再提他了。”她站起来绕过桌子，挡住了他面前的光线。“就帮我这一件事：这件事你别插手。”

他难以置信地抽开了手。这一定出乎她的意料：她的眼睛里恐惧一闪而过。

“瑟曦，你到底在想什么？他不可能动乔佛里，他知道小乔是我们的儿子。”

“连他都知道。”瑟曦的声音变得颤抖而尖锐，“你知道吗，詹姆，你在意过吗？”

“小乔的死不是他的错。”

瑟曦脸上显现出一种恍然大悟，绝望而恐惧的神情。一瞬间，像光一样快。

“你去和他说吧……和你亲爱的小弟弟。”怒火燃烧上她的脸颊，她的嘴角微微扭曲，带着恶毒的笑意，“无论你说什么，都无法改变结果。你要是不愿意为小乔复仇，我自己来。”她骄傲地离开詹姆。

“我要你撤回指控，瑟曦。”

“你最好现在离开，詹姆。”

“让我离开？”詹姆几乎从桌子边一跳而起，他不由自主地用力抓住瑟曦的手臂，“提利昂从来没亏欠过我们什么，你为什么还要伤害他？”他的语调里带上嘲弄，“我知道了。下一个大概是我，是因为你宝贝的凯特布莱克，对吧，你要把所有有可能阻碍你的人全部——”

瑟曦毫不犹豫地给了他一巴掌。

“给我滚。”

“瑟曦·拜拉席恩。”他让自己的语调重归平静，但是讽意不减。

“给我滚，听不懂吗？！”瑟曦气得发抖，她的眼里溢满泪水。她背过身去。

所以他离开了她。

-

詹姆当然没有置之不管，他动用了一点小手段让弟弟远离瑟曦，期间的对话并不令人愉快或者感动。如果说小乔的死是裂缝，他对提利昂的帮助是暗流涌动的冲力，弥赛菈的事故则实实在在将那道裂痕扯开扩大；它动摇着詹姆脚下的大地，摇撼着他的所知所觉；那年夏天在旅客失事名单还没出来的时候，瑟曦抱着残存的希望飞去了西班牙。一周后当詹姆接到航空公司联系遇难者家属的电话时，他想，那对瑟曦必定是一个非常大的打击。

瑟曦很快就遇上了麻烦。他早就知道凯特布莱克不是什么好人，但是没想到他会把她带进毒蛇窝里。知道瑟曦被绑架的消息时他在慕尼黑。他想他们应该不敢动瑟曦。而且凯冯也在，他会帮助她而她已经不再需要他。

一切都只是瑟曦的咎由自取。他安慰自己。她会没事的。

他忽略了那条消息。

-

他和托曼约定了见面的时间，托曼放假从大学回来。他在念经济学，还在准备几场大大小小的考试，时间很紧。他们选定一家餐厅，点了烤卡芒贝尔奶酪，白葡萄酒青口，配夏布利，甜点是苹果塔，去掉了没有必要的餐前甜汤；点的不是系统的法国菜，进食也很迅速。事实上，用餐只是前戏与铺垫，詹姆需要时间思考如何切入主题。给托曼一点时间，让他准备，不要那么残忍，不要残忍地告诉他瑟曦正在试图忘掉他；噢，她办不到——

“瑟曦现在怎么样？我听说了那次绑架，我当时实在是脱不开身——”云淡风轻，波澜不兴。托曼怎么能知道他揪紧的心，绷紧的神经呢……不，他不指望他能理解。

“那个啊。那帮混蛋当然是来真的。他们剃光了她的头发，不让她进食饮水；还动了武：他们踢断了她四根肋骨，其中一根伤到了脾脏；她……”

“不。不用说了，谢谢。”

托曼于是安静了下来，餐厅里克里斯·马丁在模模糊糊低声吟唱《心血来潮》。

“那不是你的错，我只想让你知道，我一点没怪你。”

“她现在怎么样？”

“噢，好多了。”托曼摆弄着刀叉，像是努力使自己显得轻松一些，“开始时很艰难，但是她熬过来了。当时她一直希望你回来来着，你在慕尼黑的时候，后来她看起来像是接受了，但是我不知道她是怎么想的。她现在断断续续和几个女友有联系。你可能认得那几号人吧，我几乎是都不怎么认识。”他停顿了一下。“我想她依然拒绝见到你。对不起。”

“没什么好对不起的。”

“那只是几次事故。真的就是事故而已。”

“谢谢你，托曼。”

-

詹姆从厨房回到客厅，他把电脑屏幕翻开。他试图请求瑟曦的原谅而她从没有回音。他要求的其实并不多。他第十五次在电脑上打下了“我能去见你吗”。他删掉，改成“我要去见你”，然后改回来，反反复复。

他最后随便发了一条出去，不再抱有她会回答的希望。

这是第五个没有她的命名日。

Fin（ish…）

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime's inbox  
> 发件人：瑟曦  
> 命名日快乐。  
> 我认真考虑了一下。
> 
> 为什么不呢。  
> 收件人：詹姆·兰尼斯特


End file.
